bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall
Downfall ist der achte Teil der Bionicle Legends-Serie und das letzte Buch von 2007. Es handelt von Mata Nui's Tod und den letzten Abenteuern der Toa Mahri in der Grube. Geschrieben wurde das Buch von Greg Farshtey. Leider gibt es keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Buches. Einleitung Toa Mahri Hahli sitzt am Ufer von Metru Nui und starrt auf das Silberne Meer. Kopeke, der neue Chronist, gesellt sich zu ihr, und Hahli beginnt, ihre Geschichte von den Abenteuern in der Grube zu erzählen... ::"If you write ''nothing else, Chronicler, write this: Sometimes a hero has to do something else besides beat the villains and come home covered in glory. Sometimes, he has to make a sacrafice, so that a lot of people – people he's never met, and who don't know his name – can live."'' :::– Hahli Kapitel 1 Drei Tage vorher: Turaga Nuju sitzt in seinem Observatorium in Ko-Metru und beobachtet die Sterne. Nur noch sehr wenige leuchten, und Nuju weiß: Sobald alle Sterne erloschen sind, beginnt der Countdown zur endgültigen Zerstörung des Universums. Und er kann nichts tun, außer zu hoffen, dass die Toa Nuva endlich die Maske des Lebens finden und Mata Nui retten... Währenddessen, in der Grube, ist Hydraxon II gerade dabei, ebendiese Maske mit seinem Cordak Blaster zu zerstören. Hahli kann den Schuss jedoch mit deiner Strömung umlenken. Allerdings gerät die Maske stattdessen in die Hände von Mantax. Da er nicht dazu bestimmt ist, die Maske zu tragen, wird er sofort verflucht - alle Lebewesen in seiner Nähe werden so stark geschwächt, dass niemand mehr ihn angreifen kann. Erst als er weggeschwommen ist, sind Hahli und Hydraxon wieder dazu in der Lage, aufzustehen. Als Hahli Hydraxon fragt, wer er überhaupt ist, will er zwar sofort antworten; doch plötzlich kehren einige Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Dekar zurück, und verwirrt antwortet er nur, dass das Hahli nichts angehen würde. Eine Weile später versammeln sich die Toa Mahri wieder. Ihnen ist klar, dass Hydraxon Maxilos wahrscheinlich verfolgen würde, um die Maske zu zerstören, und das können sie nicht zulassen. Matoro schlägt vor, dass Maxilos - in Wahrheit Teridax - sich um Hydraxon kümmern könnte. Da Teridax keine andere Wahl hat, beginnt er, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Da die Toa Mahri den Steinfaden und damit angeblich ganz Voya und Mahri Nui zerstören müssen, um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen, sprechen sie nun mit den Matoranern von Mahri Nui, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie erzählen ihnen von Voya Nui, das sie aufgrund ihres Traumas vergessen hatten, und dass sie dort oben sicherer wären als hier unten. Defilak ist zwar zuerst nicht begeistert, lässt sich aber schließlich überzeugen. Als die Toa Mahri allerdings die Matoraner den Steinfaden hinaufführen, werden sie von den vom Grubenmutagen mutierten Piraka angegriffen. ::"Your sacrafice is needless, Defilak – fighting and dying is what we are here to do. Your job is to live and help your people to do the same." :::– Matoro Kapitel 2 Die Toa Mahri kämpfen gegen die Piraka, um die Matoraner zu beschützen, doch sie haben kaum eine Chance, die Piraka sie so überrascht haben, und Avak trotz der Mutation nach wie vor seine Fähigkeit besitzt, das perfekte Gefängnis für seine Feinde zu erschaffen. Die Toa wären in dieser wasserlosen Kammer erstickt, wenn nicht plötzlich ein Stromschock durch den Steinfaden geschossen wäre, der die Toa, Piraka und Matoraner betäubt. Als die Toa Mahri wieder zu sich kommen, befinden sie sich am oberen Ende des Steinfadens. Nach einer Unterhaltung mit Axonn erfahren die Toa, dass sie zwar tatsächlich den Steinfaden zerstören müssen, dies hat aber nicht die Zerstörung von Voya und Mahri Nui zur Folge; stattdessen werden nur Mahri Nui und die Oberfläche von Voya Nui zerstört. Axonn erklärt den Toa, dass sie vor der Zerstörung des Fadens noch die Maske des Lebens in ihren Besitz bringen müssen, da sie danach keine Zeit mehr dafür haben würden; zudem würde Axonn dadurch genug Zeit gewinnen, um die Matoraner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Danach bringt Axonn die Toa zu einer Meereskreatur, das zu einem Transportmittel umgebaut wurde, und lässt die Toa wieder zurück in die Grube bringen. Unterwegs reparieren einige Maschinen alle Schäden an den Masken und Rüstungen der Toa, die ihnen im Laufe aller Kämpfe zugefügt worden waren. Währenddessen sieht das riesige Gadunka sechs Feinde in seinem Territorium, und einer von ihnen hat einen leuchtenden Stein, der Gadunka's Meinung nach ihm gehört, und er beschließt, sich seinen Stein zurückzuholen... ::"We still have a mask to get and a cord to shatter." :::– Hahli Kapitel 3 Währenddessen trifft Maxilos auf Hydraxon und schickt ihn in eine andere Richtung, in der sich angeblich zwei Dutzend Flüchtlinge befinden; Hydraxon ist allerdings nicht interessiert, da er immer noch hinter der Ignika her ist, und schickt stattdessen Maxilos dorthin. Nun gibt sich Maxilos als Makuta zu erkennen und greift Hydraxon an. Um ihn noch weiter zu irritieren, erklärt er Hydraxon, dass er gar nicht der echte Hydraxon ist sondern nur eine Kopie. Dennoch schafft Hydraxon es nach einem kurzen, für ihn erfolglos erscheinenden Kampf, mit seinem Cordak-Blaster einen Berg hinter Maxilos/Teridax zu zerstören und ihn unter den Felsen zu begraben. Inzwischen haben sich die sechs Barraki auf Mantax' Forderung hin am Zahn des Razor-Wales versammelt. Dort beginnt Mantax mit einer Rede: Seit die Grube vor 1000 Jahren aufgebrochen war und die Barraki fliehen konnten, war Mantax regelmäßig dorthin zurückgekehrt, um einen Beweis für seine Theorie zu finden, dass einer der Barraki die anderen vor 80.000 Jahren betrogen hatte. Tatsächlich hat er eine Wegetafel der Bruderschaft gefunden, die einer der Barraki dort versteckt haben muss, um sich vor der Bruderschaft als Diener ausweisen zu können, sollten sie jemals wieder an Land kommen. Nun fordert Mantax, dass sich der Verräter der Barakki zu erkennen geben soll, oder die fünf anderen Barraki würden die Ignika nie wieder zu sehen zu bekommen. Doch kurz darauf komt es zu einer Geröll-Lawine und die Barraki müssen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Doch während der Flucht wird Mantax von hinten angegriffen und verliert dabei die Maske und die Wegetafel. Als er sich umdreht, blickt er dem Veräter Takadox ins Gesicht. ::"You know, I really didn't intend to end your life, you miserable mud-dweller. But I must admit it, I will enjoy the peace and quiet when you're gone." :::– Takadox Kapitel 4 Als die Toa Mahri in der Grube ankommen, beschließen sie, sich aufzuteilen: Jaller und Matoro versuchen die Ignika zu bekommen, Nuparu und Hahli halten die Barraki fern und Hewkii kümmert sich um Gadunka. Hewkii könnte einfach seine Maske der Gravitation einsetzen, um Gadunka loszuwerden, doch das widerspricht seinem Sportsgeist, den er sich als Kolhii-Spieler angeeignet hatte. Stattdessen tritt er direkt gegen Gadunka an, dieser ist jedoch viel zu stark für ihn. Zu seinem Glück sind Hahli und Nuparu noch nicht sehr weit entfernt und sehen den Kampf und können ihm zu Hilfe kommen und Gadunka aus dem Weg räumen. Inzwischen sind Matoro und Jaller bei den beiden Barraki angekommen und verhindern den Mord an Mantax, indem Matoro Takadox' Hand einfriert und Mantax ihn mit dem Gift seiner Stacheln paralysiert. Während Jaller die Ignika vor Mantax beschützt, erholt sich Takadox langsam von dem Gift und flieht. Er trifft dabei auf Maxilos, der sich gerade aus dem Geröll befreit hat, und versucht ihn mit seinen Hypnose-Kräften unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Teridax/Maxilos schlägt ihn einfach ohnmächtig, doch als Matoro ihn sieht, friert er ihn sofort vollständig ein. Per Telepathie sagt Teridax zu ihm, dass er stolz auf ihn sei. Inzwischen ist auch Mantax schon besiegt, doch stattdessen ist nun Hydraxon aufgetaucht, der die Ignika in seinen Besitz bringen will. Jaller erschafft eine riesige Flammenwand unter Wasser, um Hydraxon von der Maske fernzuhalten. Er hat keine Zeit mehr, um die Wand zu umgehen, denn durch die Hitze schmilzt das Gefängnis von Maxilos/Teridax und er setzt seine Macht der Rahi-Kontrollierung ein, um Spinax auf Hydraxon zu hetzen. Als Jaller und Matoro mit der Maske fliehen, ist Matoro überrascht, dass Teridax nicht einmal versucht, sie zu verfolgen. ::"You ''(Takadox) were pathetic as a warlord … more so as a traitor … and now this … oh, this is just laughable."'' :::– Maxilos/Teridax Kapitel 5 Nicht viel später hat Matoro Jaller alles erzählt, was in der Grube vor sich gegangen war, einschließlich, dass Maxilos in Wahrheit Teridax ist. Jaller macht ihm klar, dass Matoro keine Geheimnisse mehr haben muss; früher musste er alle Geheimnisse aus den Treffen der Turaga für sich behalten, doch nun ist er Teil eines Teams. Jaller verrät ihm sogar, dass die Ignika ihn ausgewählte habe; Kongu hat es ihm gesagt, nachdem er beim Kampf gegen Vezon die Gedanken der Maske gelesen hatte. Matoro ist sich nicht sicher, ob er dieser Aufgabe und den damit verbundenen Risiken gewachsen ist, doch Jaller überzeugt ihn, dass er ein großartiger Toa ist. Inzwischen konfrontiert Maxilos die Barraki, die eigentlich den Toa Mahri folgen wollten. Sie sind verwirrt über das Verhalten des Roboters, als dieser beginnt, Carapar zu beleidigen; doch als er ihnen verrät, dass er in Wahrheit genau der Makuta ist, wegen dem sie in der Grube gelandet sind, greifen sie ihn hasserfüllt an. Eine Weile später treffen sich die sechs Toa Mahri in der Nähe von Mahri Nui. Hewkii sucht und findet eine empfindliche Stelle im Steinfaden, an der sie den Faden ohne größere Probleme zerstören könnten. Doch plötzlich tauchen Gadunka, der 100-Meter-lange Lava-Aal und das riesige Monster, das Kongu vor einer Weile mit seiner Maskenkraft gerufen hatte, auf, die sich offenbar gegen die Toa Mahri verbündet hatten... ::"Try hitting the target for a change, Hahli." ::"Excuse me? Who won all those kolhii matches?" :::– Hewkii und Hahli Kapitel 6 Maxilos bekämpft die Barraki. 2 von ihnen sind schon "lahmgelegt" und 2 weitere besiegt er danach. Nun sind nur noch Pridak und Takadox übrig. Maxilos/Makuta erklärt ihnen, dass er die Ignika haben will. Takadox zeigt ihm die Steintafel der Bruderschaft und will Gnade, doch Teridax zerschmettert die Tafel. Er gibt Takadox eine Vision, in der er an Land ist und von seiner Seekreaturenarmee getötet wird. Doch die Barraki sammeln ihre Armeen. Makuta macht sich für den Kampf bereit. Die Toa Mahri bekämpfen Gadunka. Kongu aktiviert seine Maske und viele kleine Fische erscheinen. Dann setzen die Toa einen Trick ein. Hewkii will Gadunka allein besiegen. Nuparu hilft ihm und Gadunka wird besiegt. Doch Gadunka kommt zurück. Gadunka nimmt die Ignika. Die Ignika lässt Gadunka schrumpfen. Hydraxon greift an und will ebenfalls die Maske. Matoro bringt Hydraxon zur Vernunft. Die Mahri zerstören die Kordel und Voya Nui sinkt. Die Mahri schwimmen so schnell sie können, um Voya Nui zu überholen. Kapitel 7 Matoro ist schneller als die anderen 5 Toa. Er kann eine massive Struktur erkennen, auf die Voya Nui zusinkt. Die Barraki verfolgen sie. Plötzlich hört die Ignika auf zu leuchten. Mata Nui ist tot. Die anderen Mahri geben Matoro Deckung, während dieser weiterschwimmt. Matoro überholt Voya Nui und sieht den südlichen Kontinent. Dann kommt er in den Kern des Universums. Eine Stimme sagt ihm, dass er die Maske aufsetzen soll. Er tut es. Eine Kreatur fliegt unter ihm hinweg, wahrscheinlich ein Makuta Phantoka. Die Mahri verlieren den Kampf bald, daher setzt Jaller einen Nova-Blast ein. Allerdings teleportiet Matoro die anderen Mahri nach Metru Nui und Jaller kann den Nova-Blast beenden, bevor er alles zerstört. In diesem Moment stirbt Matoro und rettet Mata Nui. Während alle das Leben Mata Nuis feiern gedenkt Nuju seinem verlorenen Freund. Epilog Hahli beendet ihre Erzählung und erklärt Kopeke, dass Matoro nicht wirklich tot ist, sondern in Mata Nui weiterlebt. Die Toa Nuva kommen in Arthaka an. Dieser gibt ihnen anpassungsfähige Rüstungen und teleportiert sie nach Karda Nui. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie hier ihre Bestimmung finden.